


Time After Time

by badwolfrise



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrise/pseuds/badwolfrise
Summary: Summary: A day after winning silver in Grand Prix Yuuri gets the surprise of his life when he wakes up, not next to Viktor but instead in his old dorm. Just how much will Yuuri change when he finds himself in 2015, just two weeks before Sochi Grand Prix?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I thought I might as well dip into the Yuri on Ice fandom by trying my luck in the time travel trope. After reading so much I might as well give this a shot. I have no ice skating knowledge apart from YOI and I am not sure the date that in YOI universe when the Sochi Grand Prix took place date wise, so bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy this, do let me know! First fic in the YOI fandom.

When Yuuri went to bed after the banquet (which was tamer than it had been last time) his memories were intact. He didn’t drink himself into oblivion (much to Viktor’s disappointment) and did not make a fool of himself. 

It was a comparatively a less eventful night when in comparison with the infamous photos and videos of 2015 banquet. He was sober and in control, unlike his fiancée who was the drunk one and instead he ended up dragging a very touchy-feely drunk Viktor to their own hotel room, before both of them crashed in their bed.

So when his awareness seeped in after the sleep he realised that he was very cold. He couldn’t feel Viktor’s body at all and the bed he was sleeping in felt stiffer than it had been. Mind still full of fog and confusion he wondered why Viktor left the bed and him. If it was an emergency why hadn’t he waken him up? Viktor was a fond cuddler, usually he was the one who refused to leave. So Viktor leaving meant something was wrong. Feeling wary and still tired physically, he opened his eyes and simply froze. 

His eyes collided with Viktor’s but not the one he expected. Instead of the bright, sleepy eyes of his fiancée his eyes zeroed in on the poster of Viktor. No, scratch that, posters. Multiple posters which were pinned all over the walls. Walls which certainly were not their hotel room. 

“What the…” Yuuri whispered as he got up and rubbed his eyes. Despite that action the image still didn’t change. He was in an unknown room with a dedicated shrine to Viktor. A shrine and room which looked awfully familiar. Everything seemed too familiar. He looked around as his mind ran. He had been here before. His eyes fell on a few photoframes which held his and Phichit’s photos. It was while he was observing that it hit him where he had seen this specific room before. This was the dorm he shared with Phichit in Detroit. It looked exactly like their dorm. Now worries slipped in, who had the time to recreate his dorm room? Who knew? And where was Viktor? Had whoever brought him here taken Viktor too?

Concerned beyond belief Yuuri looked around him to try and find his phone. He needed to call Viktor and ask where he was, if he was okay. It didn’t take long to find his phone for it was situated in the bedside table. Grabbing it he unlocked and blinked once again. Instead of the selfie he took with Viktor as the wallpaper he was greeted with the old photo of him and Vicchan it. Seeing Vicchan again gave him a whiplash and his heart stuttered as tears sprung up in his eyes. He also noted that he had 7 missed calls from Celestino. That caused him to snap out of the slump. Celestino? Why would he call him? This urgently? Was something wrong with Phichit? His mind was in confusion and he didn’t know what to think off. It was while he was wondering did he notice the date on his phone. 

_November 26, 2015._

That’s two weeks before the Sochi Grand Prix.

His heart froze as did his breath. This wasn’t possible, this was impossible. Was someone playing an elaborate joke on him? It didn’t make sense? Time travel wasn’t possible at all. His mind couldn’t comprehend the irrationality and tears now came back with vengeance. He got up immediately and pulled the curtain from the window and his heart stuttered. He was greeted to Detroit’s view. 

His phone started blaring up, a small glance in it was enough to make him realise that it was Celestino once again. As if on auto he answered the phone to hear Celestino’s voice call out, laced in worry.

_“Yuuri! I have been trying to call you for the past 20 minutes, where are you? You needed to be in the training! You are never late!”_

“Coach…” Yuuri whispered, still feeling as if he was trapped in a bizarre dream which when he will wake up he will be right next to Viktor once again.

 _“Yuuri?”_ now Celestino sounded even more worried _“Are you still at the dorm? I am coming to get you.”_

“No, I-I think I am sick, I will take a break today and I will see you tomorrow for the practice…” without waiting for a response from Celestino, Yuuri cut the call mid-sentence and simply fell on his bed. 

His mind was abuzz, unable to comprehend what his observations was telling him. He will go to sleep and wake up next to Viktor. This was just a dream, a pipe yet horrifying dream which came after winning silver. He would wake up next to Viktor if he closed his eyes. 

He would.


End file.
